


每日抽卡3

by kalaoshiduodushu



Series: 训诫合集 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM Scene, Calf Caning, Caning, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Out of Character, asshole whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu
Summary: 连写n个抽人实在词穷，c也穷，凑合一下_(:з」∠)_





	每日抽卡3

**Author's Note:**

> 连写n个抽人实在词穷，c也穷，凑合一下_(:з」∠)_

卡卡西从上向下俯视带土。看着他的发旋，卡卡西突然意识到自己很少从这样的角度看过他。平时总是他跪着，带土站着，或者带土在家里随便什么地方操他，这种时候他总是需要仰视带土的。但今天带土也不是无缘无故地把他吊起来——鞭打小腿的规矩就是这样，卡卡西要自己拉起裤脚，露出小腿，还要尽力克制自己的条件反射，始终保持站姿。他需要以一个适当步幅站立，来保证每下藤条都能同时照顾到他的两条腿。可今天带土给他的惩罚全部落在同一个地方，二十下藤条只在卡卡西的小腿上留下一条界限分明的檩子。数次叠加的疼痛太过剧烈，这让卡卡西无法克制地颤抖起来。  
“不是站不住吗？我来教教你。”  
于是带土把他的手穿进绳铐，高高地吊到天花板上。  
“这不就站住了？”  
带土摸上那道鞭痕，那里已经明显地红肿，疼痛，不可触及，他感觉到卡卡西因为他的触碰而倒吸着凉气。  
“剩下的换个地方吧，带土，求你了，我愿意再挨二十下。”  
“二十？”  
“四十，带土，请再给我四十下鞭打。”  
带土没说话，也没有动手，他歪着头打量卡卡西，好像在考虑这笔买卖划不划算。  
“加罚要加在哪里你知道的吧？”他在卡卡西屁股上抽了一下。  
“知道，”卡卡西闭上眼睛。  
“你看看你今天，站也不肯好好站，罚也不肯好好受，现在还敢跟我讨价还价，你是不是活腻歪了？”  
卡卡西整个人被吊得老高，只有脚尖接触地面。这样的姿势让他没有办法再躲闪，他的小腿完全伸展在带土面前，等待他的决议。  
“你的三十下藤条要老老实实挨完，我该抽哪儿还抽哪儿，你给我好好受着，剩下三十算作你认错态度不好的加罚。”  
“我知道了。”  
带土不觉得自己太狠心。绳铐这种东西对卡卡西来说就是个摆设，自己真过分的话他该早不干了，哪还会在这儿老老实实等着挨揍。  
藤条再一次准确地落到刚刚那条鞭痕上，那里的颜色正在以肉眼可以见到速度变深。卡卡西缓缓地吸着凉气，冷汗沿着他的额角簌簌流下。他扯着绳铐，努力把一部分身体重量分担在手臂上，以免过度使用他备受折磨的小腿。他真的应该好好感谢带土，要不是带土把他吊起来，他肯定会站不住。如果直接摔在地上，他不敢想象带土又会搞出什么玩弄自己的新花样。  
对卡卡西的正式惩罚终于结束，他在被带土解下来的那一刻直接摔在他身上。卡卡西甚至没有尝试着站起来——轻微活动一下脚踝都要牵动他的小腿，那比刀割还不如。明天大概每走一步都要痛一下了，卡卡西想。不过这正是带土想要的，他要卡卡西走的每一步都提醒他昨天犯过的错误。  
卡卡西被带土扔到床上。真贴心，这次没让他跪在地上。没有任何指令和交流，卡卡西熟练地把自己下半身脱了个精光。  
“请……再给我三十下藤条，带土。”  
卡卡西跪在床上，自己掰开屁股等待藤条的姿势太过羞辱，他像鸵鸟一样把脸埋在软软的被子里。  
“给我再说一遍。”  
带土腾地一下就火儿了，一鞭子狠狠甩在卡卡西后穴上。之前怎么教的全都忘了是吧？是该好好给他长长记性了。  
“请狠狠地惩罚我的屁眼，带土。”  
加罚是可以喊叫出声的。卡卡西不再克制，他的声音因为强烈的屈辱和疼痛变得哽咽。更加敏感的部位被藤条抽打，卡卡西的手不得不紧紧抓住屁股以分散注意力。不然三十下藤条，他觉得自己可能会哭出来。  
卡卡西的后穴变得红肿不堪，呈现出一种带土所熟悉的、被操熟的状态。没人比带土知道那里有多敏感，本来只应该在床上被好好照顾的地方正在被藤条无情地惩戒，但他毫不手软。每挨一下，卡卡西都要痛哼出声来，这样的呻吟让带土硬得发疼，也让他更生气了。虽然他担心写轮眼会对卡卡西的身体产生伤害，因而卡卡西每次动用写轮眼都要受到惩罚。但这次他突然想到，卡卡西拿写轮眼耍帅勾引人这种行为，这同样值得被好好教训。  
“我让你把手松开了吗，卡卡西？”  
三十下藤条让卡卡西的后穴不堪触碰，他正小心翼翼地放开手准备下床完成最后的罚跪，又被带土喝止，只得重新把手放到回去。  
“就这样拉开你肿着的屁眼跪，”带土拉开裤子，凑到卡卡西面前，“以后每天都要这样，直到你的屁眼能重新给我操了为止。”  
“知道了，”卡卡西顺从地张开嘴，说道。


End file.
